The invention relates to a filter system having a support tube for accommodating a replaceable filter element, in particular for use as an air filter of an internal combustion engine.
An air filter system is known from WO 2008/045326 A2, having a support tube, as part of the filter system housing, which has a closed end cap. The support tube supports the filter element and prevents rotation of the filter element during operation of the filter system. The support tube is connected to the housing via a snap connection by means of attachment tabs which engage in openings in the housing. When the attachment tabs are snapped into the openings, the support tube may be regarded as part of the housing. It is thus possible to use the support tube for accommodating the filter element, which is thus situated to prevent twisting. After removal of the filter element, the support tube may be detached from this snap connection by, for example, tilting the support tube against the housing, which is intentionally or unintentionally possible during replacement of the filter element.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a filter system having a support tube, whereby the support tube is fixedly connected to the housing in a simple and cost-effective manner so as to prevent twisting.